Mangled Wounds
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Foxy and mangle are two souls who have never found peace when foxy must suffer the events that lead him to no longer be in the show and replaced by the toys he meets mangle will these two souls finnaly be whole again ( foxy x mangle nothing much else fnaf belongs to scott cawthings not me and hope you enjoy it )
1. The beginning

**For those of you who did not see that I was making another fnaf story here we are newest story where it actually follows the lore of fnaf so without any further waiting**

 **No ones pov**

Foxy sat there in parts service for who knows how long there was no nightguard to hunt due to the fact of the pizzeria has not hired one yet that's how he spent his days now the toys where ok they didn't make it obvious that they where no longer on stage so they remained a neutral party so here he sat thinking just thinking he's been doing that a lot now lately the other withered animatronics where a bit more social they where his friends but ever since he was put back here he hasn't been very talkative

Mangle on the other hand sat in kids cove looking out a window after her being a disorder of parts the staff managed to atleast give her a more humanoid appearance nonetheless she could still climb like a spider she mainly just looked like a metal skeleton with white hand and feet and a head although she did find her other eye her tail however something hard to comprehend was that there was a hand on the end of it. She still sat there looking out the window into the moonlit night like foxy she wasn't very social ever since she even became all mangled up she mainly kept to herself foxy never really meet her due to the fact he sat in parts in service the whole time as she did the same in kids cove

But that changed the night ballon boy took Foxy's hook

 **Still nones pov**

Foxy chased ballon boy down the hall and chased him threw the game area and past the prize clue until he finnaly caught him at the entrance to kids cove " ye little lubber tat belongs to me " said foxy as he took the hook from ballon boy and attached back to his arm mangle being curious had crawled across the ceiling and had hanged down a little so she was eye level with foxy as she was right behind him " what was that all about " she asked startling the mechanical fox " don't ye be sneakin up on me like tat " he shouted spining around mangle then came of the ceiling landing on her feet " what happened to ya " he asked seeing the lack of parts " kids get pretty riled up " she said " ta lil lubbers sometimes tey be angles other times tey be lil Devils " he joked mangle chuckled " why havnt I seen you before " both animatronics thought to them selves " so I don't think I meet you before " said mangle " oh I'd be foxy, foxy ta pirate " he said " I'm mangle " she said

So then started a long conversation they talked for hours on end and when the clock rang six o clock foxy left back for parts and service only to return the next night and the next and it kept going like that for a while that was until before they clock hit 12 a man had entered the building and had went to his office

Freddy had then called a meeting ( **I will be calling the other toys by nickname so that's how you know which is which)** " Freddy what tis be about" asked foxy " a new guard has been hired " he said " so we need a plan " he added after a Long discussion Freddy had said only the toys besides mangle would be attacking tonight which left foxy with time to talk to mangle as he had walked in to the small room only to see she wasnt there " mangle lass where are ya " he said she then crept up behind him from the ceiling and whispered in his ear " boo " she said foxy having gotten used to her antics turned around and smiled " hiya foxy " she said " so did ye get the news " he asked " about the guard yeah " she said then there was a loud popping noise emitting from mangle " bzzrt oh that's my voice box it was gonna start emitting static bzzrt at some point " she said foxy nodded as they waited out the night talking to eachother

 **Shaboosky here it is guys a new story man I ve been busy also for people who wanted to go see the movie the hateful eight I just saw it and it sucked worst movie I've ever seen now that's all for now see ya guys later I'm gonna go cry in a corner because I feel like I was cheated in life bye**


	2. Try

**Foxy's pov**

I woke up but I wasn't in the pizzeria I was out in the middle of the wilderness I walked round trying to find a way out and after man hours of walking I stopped I heard a groaning noise I looked to my left to see an old golden Freddy suit " golden Freddy lad if ye gonna tell me something why all the footwork " I said the bear then gets up from its slouched position " foxy I got an important message for you " he said ignoring my earlier comment " spit out then " I said " I series of events will unfold that will bring you to this exact forest make sure you don't die or anyone else for that matter " he said vanishing as the world around collapsed as I woke to see mangle shaking me around " you sleep like a rock you know that " she said I just shrug " what happened " I asked "you tried to get the guard he shined his light in your eye and you locked up and passed out " she said " ah tat no good lubber I'll make him walk ta plank " I said after that the 6 Am alarm went off and I had to go back to parts and service

 **No one pov**

Later that day no one came because of the fact that in that exact time of the year it was nearing winter and the roads had iced over so nobody came well no one was suposed to any way a group of people looking to gain some money pretty quickly and robbed the pizzeria taking money from the register and one other thing...they took mangle now at this moment foxy had been able to move since that there servo lock up where's as the day progresses and right at that moment foxy knew what happened as the thieves took off driving as they saw the mechanical fox they later crashed somewhere in the wilderness where mangle eventually found her way out foxy however was still there looking for her as he got twisted around and lost

 **Foxy's pov**

" darn these woods " I yelled as i trudged threw the wilderness then it began to rain so I had no choice but to wait it out under a tree it had been ours and it was getting dark so I powered down for a bit I woke up to find that the rain had stopped but I found it much harder to move because my legs had started rust a but " I ain't giving up " I said trying to find my way out i eventually found my way back to the highway and followed it till I reached the pizzeria I walked through the automatic doors I found incredibly hard to move but I saw mangle " I tried to find ya " where the only words I said before everything went black

 **That all for now I know kinda short but I'm trying something you'll see just hang on**


End file.
